


Being Besties With Malia

by deanmonreigns



Series: Teen Wolf Writings [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Headcanon, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Teen Wolf Headcanon, teen wolf imagines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:28:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24210613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmonreigns/pseuds/deanmonreigns
Relationships: Malia Tate/Original Female Character(s), Malia Tate/Reader, Malia Tate/You
Series: Teen Wolf Writings [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747444
Kudos: 9





	Being Besties With Malia

* * *

  * Whenever Malia gets into a disagreement with someone she expects you to be on her side.Which you are.
  * Ranting to you.
  * both of you hating maths(unless you like maths).
  * Getting jealous whenever you talk to someone.
  * Being extremely overprotective of you. ~~She’s almost like a helicopter mum.~~
  * Threatening every boy/girl you date. 
  * Sensing when you are sad or mad.
  * Comforting you.
  * Cuddling .
  * Going to driving classes together.
  * Deep conversations.
  * Being there for each other.
  * Studying together.
  * Spending your weekends together.
  * Friday movie nights.
  * Sleepovers.
  * Helping her on the full moon.




End file.
